The invention relates to a receiver amplifier for amplification of a photoelectric current with a light-sensitive semiconductor component, in particular, a photodiode, and with an amplifier transistor.
As a rule, known infrared receiver amplifiers operate with supply voltages which are larger than 12 volts. A bias voltage is thereby obtained for the infrared receiver diode--reverse-biased--which reduces the capacitance of the receiver diode to the extent that transmission also of short IR pulses down to 10 .mu.sec is possible. Known circuits operating with lower supply voltage (e.g. 5 volts) have the disadvantage that the operating resistance of the circuit must be very low if the ambient luminosity can be relatively high.